Lo que Azkaban calla
by Cris Snape
Summary: Pansy Parkinson no se arrepiente de haber ayudado a sus padres a escapar de los aurores. Sin embargo, cuando el Wizengamont la juzga y la condena a pasar dos años en Azkaban, se plantea si tal vez no se equivocó por completo al demostrarles esa lealtad absoluta. Historia escrita para el reto "Amistades Peligrosas" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"
1. Parte 1

**LO QUE AZKABAN CALLA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Amistades Peligrosas" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**__". Voy a intentar escribir algo angustioso y desagradable, pero no sé si lo conseguiré porque no domino demasiado bien en género angst. Se hará lo que se pueda, así que sólo me resta decir que espero que el fic os guste. Aunque sea un poco._

* * *

**Epílogo**

Pansy tiene frío. Los aurores le han dado una manta y una taza de té caliente, pero no puede dejar de temblar. Sabe que lo único que le pasa es que los nervios la están devorando por dentro, pero no puede controlarse. En menos de diez minutos, el Wizengamont la absolverá por sus crímenes o la enviará a Azkaban y la joven bruja está aterrorizada. Nunca ha tenido tanto miedo como en ese momento, ni siquiera cuando sus padres abandonaron Inglaterra y no pudo acompañarles por culpa de los aurores.

Odia a los aurores. Reconoce que no siempre han sido desagradables con ella, pero no soporta que la miren con ese aire de superioridad, como su estuvieran por encima del bien y del mal y ella no fuese más que una pequeña delincuente o una rata de alcantarilla. Porque no importa lo que ellos piensen o lo que digan los inútiles sangresucias del Wizengamont. No ha hecho nada malo.

La acusan de ayudar a sus padres a escapar del país y tienen razón. De hecho, si las cosas hubieran salido según lo previsto, ella misma estaría haciéndoles compañía en algún otro lugar del mundo, allí donde les llevara el traslador internacional que logró comprar en el Callejón Knockturn aprovechándose del caos reinante en la comunidad mágica. Ni siquiera sabe adónde han ido y está muy asustada, pero le alegra saberlos a salvo. Hubiera sido horrible que terminaran sus días en Azkaban como tantos otros camaradas mortífagos. Pansy no hubiera podido soportar perderles a ambos y por eso es capaz de soportar esa situación, porque está convencida de que algún día podrán estar juntos de nuevo.

Cuando la puerta de la celda se abre y los dos aurores la instan a ponerse en pie, Pansy está a punto de caerse al suelo porque las rodillas le fallan. Espera oír las risas burlonas de aquellos dos hombres, pero se limitan a cogerla por los brazos y a arrastrarla por los largos pasillos del Ministerio de Magia hasta llegar a la sala del Wizengamont. Es vagamente consciente de que no muchos meses atrás muchos sangresucias fueron juzgados y condenados en ese mismo lugar, pero apenas puede pensar en ello porque el miedo se acrecienta y el corazón le golpea salvajemente en el pecho.

Está a punto de desmayarse cuando escucha su sentencia. La acusan de colaborar con los mortífagos y la condenan a dos años de prisión en la horrible Azkaban. Ni siquiera les importa que esos mortífagos fueran sus propios padres. Ese atajo de inútiles ávidos de venganza no tienen corazón.

* * *

**1**

**Lo que puedes esperar de Azkaban**

Su celda es fría, pequeña y huele fatal. Las paredes son de piedra y la poca luz que entra lo hace por un ventanuco situado en la parte alta y a través del cual sólo se ve un pedazo de un cielo plomizo y deprimente. Su nueva cama es catre desvencijado con un colchón viejo y mohoso y una manta que debió empezar a criar pulgas un siglo antes. Un repugnante agujero en el suelo será su nuevo retrete y ni siquiera hay una silla o una mesa sobre la que colocar los escasos enseres personales que le han dejado llevar con ella. Un peine, una túnica oscura y un libro de aventuras, su favorito desde que era niña. Sólo eso.

Pansy piensa que es deprimente y que nadie debería pasar allí ni un solo día de su vida, pero no puede hacer más que entrar en la celda y quedarse quieta mientras los guardas cierran las puertas de hierro bajo multitud de candados y hechizos. Sonríe con cierta ironía. ¡Ni que la consideraran una mortífaga peligrosa! El lugar es asqueroso, pero al menos le queda el consuelo de saber que los dementores ya no están rondando el exterior de la fortaleza.

Después de un rato de inmovilidad absoluta, durante el que procura no mirar demasiado a su alrededor, Pansy se siente repentinamente agotada y trastabilla hasta tropezar con el catre y caer sobre él con cierta brusquedad. No quiere pensar en lo que le ha ocurrido. No quiere tener que aceptar que realmente está allí, en Azkaban, y que tendrá que quedarse en esa celda inmunda durante dos largos años. Y no quiere imaginarse la clase de mundo que se encontrará cuando recupere su libertad, en las miradas que recibirá y en los sangresucias que caminarán por ahí como si algo de lo que la comunidad mágica les ha ofrecido fuera suyo de verdad. Piensa, eso sí, en que seguramente pueda reunirse con sus padres cuando el infierno termine y sólo eso le sirve de consuelo. Un consuelo que se le antoja insuficiente pero con el que se conforma de momento.

Decidida a no dejarse llevar por la desesperación, busca un sitio en el que dejar sus cosas. Considera que debajo del catre es el mejor sitio y, tras comprobar que la roña allí está tan presente como en el resto de la celda, lo coloca todo lo mejor que puede. Si estuviera de humor, leería su libro y se evadiría, pero no puede. No durante ese primer día. No cuando el cansancio va en aumento y la lleva a tumbarse sobre el catre mugroso.

No le sorprende que sea tan incómodo y apestoso. El olor se le mete en las fosas nasales y siente muchísimas ganas de vomitar, pero por nada del mundo se acercará al agujero del suelo. Respira hondo varias veces con la esperanza de que ese hedor desaparezca y cierra los ojos, que se le han llenado de lágrimas súbitamente. Pero no va a llorar. No debe llorar. Es una Parkinson, una dama hecha y derecha y una perfecta sangrelimpia. No va a sucumbir ante la desesperación porque ningún malnacido va a derrotarla. No tan pronto. No cuando está por encima de ellos.

No sabe cuando se queda dormida, pero tiene una pesadilla angustiosa que no es capaz de recordar cuando un ruido estrepitoso la despierta. Al abrir los ojos descubre que la puerta de la celda está abierta y distingue la figura de un hombre bajo el umbral. Hasta que el guardia no da un par de pasos adelante, no ve el rostro de ese brujo. Es un chico joven, de pelo castaño y ojos azules que le resulta absolutamente familiar porque es el hermano de una de sus compañeras de dormitorio en Hogwarts. Roger Davis, un Ravenclaw algo mayor que ella. Un sangrepura tan decepcionante como la idiota de Tracy.

Pansy se pone en pie, decidida a enfrentarse a él con todo el orgullo que es capaz de reunir. Porque, aunque Davis aún no ha abierto la boca, la burla está presente en su mirada. Siempre fue un idiota y está claro que aún lo es.

—Vaya, vaya. Aquí tenemos a nuestra nueva huésped —Davis sonríe y se acerca un poco a ella—. ¿Te gusta tu suite, Parkinson?

—¡Vete al infierno!

Su grito resuena en las paredes. Davis pierde la sonrisa un instante y luego la amplía aún más que antes. Pansy sabe que se comporta así porque se sabe con ventaja y lamenta no poder arrancarle los ojos con sus propias manos. Le gustaría mucho hacerlo, claro que sí, pero es lo suficientemente inteligente como para comprender que sería una auténtica idiotez.

—Pero yo no he hecho nada para ir allí. Tú, en cambio, eres culpable de ayudar a dos mortífagos a escapar.

—¡Son mis padres!

—Claro —Davis chasque la lengua y da un paso atrás mientras empuña su varita—. Pero no estoy aquí para juzgar tus actos, sino para explicarte bajo qué condiciones vivirás a partir de ahora.

Pansy aprieta los dientes. Quiere decirle un par de cosas sobre sus progenitores, pero él parece tan indiferente que sólo logra enfadarla aún más. Sobre todo cuando vuelve a mirarla y sigue sonriendo de esa forma.

—Podrás salir de esta celda para pasear por el patio un día a la semana durante una hora. Accederás a las duchas tres veces por semana y el resto del tiempo lo pasarás aquí. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Pansy no mueve un músculo y lucha por controlar sus emociones. No piensa mostrar debilidad ante ese cretino, pero ciertamente la idea de pasar tanto tiempo encerrada en ese antro la destroza por dentro.

—También tienes derecho a recibir una visita mensual, aunque no se me ocurre quién podría desear venir a verte —Y Davis se ríe como si hubiera dicho algo realmente gracioso—. Podrás cartearte con quién desees, pero si sospechamos de tus intenciones tendremos derecho a inspeccionar el correo. Y, por último, recibirás dos comidas al día, por la mañana y por la noche. Yo te las traeré personalmente. No es una tarea grata, pero me he presentado voluntario porque alguien debe hacerlo. ¿Lo has entendido todo?

Pansy no sabe qué decir. Claro que lo ha entendido, no es estúpida, pero no es algo que se asimile con facilidad. Siente los ojos de Davis fijos en ella y no puede evitar abrazarse a sí misma en busca de un poco de calma y consuelo. No quiere ser débil, de verdad que no, pero le cuesta un mundo contener sus emociones. Davis debe suponer que no está pasando por su mejor momento pero, lejos de apiadarse de ella, opta por meter el dedo en la llaga.

—En teoría, esta es la hora de tu cena. Ahora mismo deberías estar disfrutando de tu delicioso mejunje y tu vaso de agua, pero si quieres comer hay condiciones.

A Pansy se le eriza todo el vello y la palabra se le escapa de los labios. Lamenta sonar tan asustada.

—¿Qué?

Davis se queda callado durante unos cuantos segundos, obviamente disfrutando con la situación. Cuando habla, echa un vistazo a su alrededor.

—Esta celda es pequeña, ¿no crees? —Pansy se pregunta adónde quiere ir a parar—. Cuando tus amigos mortífagos mandaban en el Ministerio, juzgaron a muchos hijos de muggles y los enviaron aquí. ¿Sabes cuántos presos estuvieron encerrados en esta celda? —Davis no continúa hasta que ella niega con la cabeza—. Cinco. Durante meses, vivieron afinados, muriéndose de hambre y siendo torturados día tras día. Sólo sobrevivieron dos.

Pansy Parkinson se estremece y se siente asqueada. ¿Realmente alguien había muerto justo allí?

—Si no supiera que esa gente merecía descansar y cruzar al otro lado, desearía que sus fantasmas rondaran por aquí para hacer de tu estancia en Azkaban un infierno —Cuando Davis masculla esas palabras, parece hablar más para sí mismo que para Pansy—. Obviamente no están, pero no por eso tendrás las cosas fáciles, Parkinson. Como ya te he dicho, si quieres comer tendrás que pagar un precio.

—¿Cuál?

Pansy teme la respuesta casi tanto como la sentencia del Wizengamont.

—Ponte de rodillas y suplícame. A los hijos de muggles les funcionaba a veces.

Se siente tan horrorizada que tarda un largo rato en reaccionar. Cuando lo hace, se dice que no va a dejar que Davis le gane ese juego y, lejos de hacer lo que le pide, se acerca a él y le escupe en la cara. ¡Cuánto le gustaría tener su varita con ella!

—¡Qué te jodan, sucio traidor!

Davis la mira fijamente y se limpia la saliva con calma. Después, recupera la sonrisa y se encoje de hombros.

—Cómo quieras, Parkinson. El ayuno te vendrá bien para perder esos kilitos de más. Hasta mañana.

Y Roger Davis se va, dejando a Pansy anonadada y hambrienta. Lamenta mucho no haberse terminado el té que los aurores le dieron en el Ministerio el día anterior.

* * *

**2**

**Cuando todo cambia**

El hambre vence al orgullo tres días después. A Pansy le cuesta un mundo arrodillarse y suplicar por la comida, pero lo hace porque está desesperada y tiene grandes deseos de sobrevivir y Davis es la llave para hacerlo. Se siente humillada y se jura que algún día se vengará, pero con el tiempo se vuelve más fácil. A veces cede al día siguiente y otras aguanta más tiempo, pero siempre termina suplicando y siempre obtiene su plato de comida y su agua. Es asqueroso y su estómago se resiente cada vez más, pero Pansy tiene claro que debe seguir adelante y está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para lograrlo.

En cuanto Davis viene esa noche, sabe que será una de las veces en las que se rendirá. Por la mañana lo ha mandado a la mierda y el muy cretino se ha reído y le ha prometido volver por la noche. Y allí está, petulante y sonriente como siempre. Pansy lo odia con toda su alma. Es el único ser humano con el que ha mantenido contacto en los tres meses que lleva encerrada y cada día siente más ganas de matarlo. Pero se vengará. Se vengará. Algún día lo hará. Seguro.

—Buenas noches, Pansy —Davis empezó a llamarla por su nombre de pila cuatro semanas atrás. Lo odia más que nunca—. ¿Cómo has pasado el día?

La chica se pone tensa. Siente que los labios le tiemblan mientras se pone de rodillas y agacha la cabeza. Su voz es un murmullo, pero el guardia la escucha perfectamente.

—Por favor, tengo hambre —Se detiene un instante antes de proseguir—. Te lo suplico.

Ahora es cuando el plato aparece frente a sus ojos y ella se abalanza para comer sin importarle la ausencia de cubiertos. Pero esa noche es distinta. En lugar de la comida, se encuentra con el pie de Davis en la barbilla instándola a alzar la vista.

—¿Sabes qué, Pansy? Esto se ha vuelto muy aburrido. Siento que ya no te resulta nada difícil suplicarme. Quiero algo más.

—¿Qué? Dijiste que…

—Dije que iba a hacer que tu estancia aquí no fuera agradable y para mí que estar a mis pies ha empezado a gustarte. Me pregunto qué puedo hacer para cambiar eso.

Pansy no oculta el profundo desprecio que siente por él. Davis se da perfecta cuenta y se agacha para agarrarle la barbilla. La joven lucha por liberarse, pero la mano es fuerte y la paraliza casi por completo.

—Quiero que el orgullo desaparezca de esos ojos enfurecidos, Parkinson. Quiero que sufras lo mismo que los hijos de muggles sufrieron por culpa de gente como tu padre.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que les pasó a esos asquerosos? ¡No tienen nada que ver contigo!

—Para tu desgracia, no todos los brujos somos tan mezquinos como tú y los tuyos. Algunos somos capaces de sentir compasión y nos avergonzamos de que gentuza como tú hicieran lo que hicisteis.

—¡Yo no hice nada!

—Porque no tuviste la oportunidad, pero apuesto a que apruebas lo que sí hicieron tus padres. Por eso les ayudaste a escapar —Davis se pega tanto a ella que el aliento le golpea en la cara—. Y por eso estás aquí, porque eres tan mal bicho como ellos. Si por mí fuera, te pasarías el resto de tu vida aquí encerrada porque no eres digna de recuperar la libertad.

—Pero eso no depende de ti —Afirma Pansy retadora.

—Cierto. Pero sí puedo asegurarme de que ese orgullo de sangrepura desaparezca para siempre —Le suelta la barbilla, se yergue por completo y, para pasmo absoluto de Pansy, se baja los pantalones—. Las reglas han cambiado. A partir de ahora, si quieres comer tendrás que chupármela.

Los ojos oscuros de Pansy Parkinson se abren desmesuradamente. No puede creerse lo que ese hijo de puta le está diciendo. No puede ser verdad y no está dispuesta a hacer eso. Es tan asqueroso que apenas puede controlar las nauseas.

—¡Prefiero morirme de hambre!

El desprecio en los ojos de Davis es más intenso que el que minutos antes reflejaron los suyos. Tira de sus pantalones hacia arriba y se da media vuelta con desdén.

—Como quieras, psicópata de mierda.

La puerta de la celda se cierra con el ruido de todos los días, pero Pansy no se mueve. Lo que ha pasado no es verdad. Es una pesadilla horrible porque ni siquiera Davis es tan mezquino. ¡Es uno de los buenos, por Merlín! En cualquier caso, ella no piensa hacerle caso. No va a hacer esas guarradas, nunca jamás. Tal y como ha dicho, prefiere morir.

Está tan convencida que se mantiene firme durante cuatro largos días. Por la mañana vuelve a mandarlo a paseo, pero por la noche Pansy no puede soportarlo más. Davis le ha dado agua en cada una de sus visitas porque asegura que no quiere que se le muera tan pronto, pero nada de comida. Pansy siente un agujero en el estómago que no le permite pensar ni dormir ni hacer otra cosa que no sea pensar en el hambre que la devora desde dentro. Se pasa toda la tarde llorando y cuando Davis vuelve a la celda esa noche, se levanta y le mira fijamente.

—Si quieres comer, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer.

Sin duda, Davis piensa que ella seguirá negándose. Ingenuamente, Pansy creyó que él cedería antes o después, pero no ha sido así. Temblando como una hoja y logrando milagrosamente no echarse a llorar otra vez, se pone de rodillas y su voz es un susurro ahogado.

—Por favor, Davis. No puedo… Necesito.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer si quieres comer —Aunque no lo está mirando, Pansy sabe que sonríe—. Y date prisa, no tengo tanto tiempo libre como tú.

Pansy llena sus pulmones de aire. Pese a lo que la mayoría de la gente piensa de ella, no tiene ninguna experiencia en esas lides. Lamenta que sus manos tiemblen tanto, pero supone que tiene que actuar rápido y desabrocha el cinturón de ese sucio bastardo. Realmente no está dispuesto a ponerle las cosas fáciles. Ni siquiera un poco. Un sollozo se le escapa cuando los pantalones caen al suelo y se siente aterrada cuando toca la tela de los calzoncillos. Le asombra, eso sí, que Davis no esté duro en absoluto y observa su pene con cierta curiosidad. El asco es la emoción predominante y realmente no quiere estar allí haciendo eso, pero no tiene otra opción.

Cuando toca la carne por primera vez, una arcada la sacude entera y quiere retirarse, pero Davis la coge por el pelo y la mira. Es evidente que está al borde de su paciencia y que no esperará mucho más y Pansy se repite una y otra vez que lo único importante es sobrevivir. Tiene que salir de Azkaban, recuperar su vida y después se vengará. Lo hará. Algún día.

Y precisamente en la venganza piensa mientras abre la boca y cede, lenta y torpemente, a las presiones de Roger Davis.

* * *

_Me apetece cortar aquí para leer vuestras opiniones. Voy a seguir escribiendo la segunda parte y creo que la tendré pronto, pero me gustaría que me digáis si estoy metiendo mucho la pata o no. A mí me está gustando escribirlo pese a que se sale de mi registro habitual, así que estoy ansiosa por escuchar lo que tengáis que decirme. A ver si a lo largo de la semana tengo tiempo para completar el relato. Besetes y muchas gracias por leer._


	2. Parte 2

**LO QUE AZKABAN CALLA**

**Por Cris Snape**

**SEPARADOR**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**3**

**Frío y calor**

—Feliz aniversario, Pansy.

La chica, que un segundo antes dormitaba envuelta en una manta, alza la cabeza y observa al recién llegado. Roger Davis es tan puntual como siempre y sonríe con esa suficiencia que Pansy tanto odia y, aunque se niegue a reconocerlo, necesita.

Se pone en pie muy despacio. Muchas cosas han cambiado en el último año, pero no Davis. Él sólo quiere una cosa de ella y Pansy comprendió hace mucho que es inútil resistirse. Se repite una y otra vez que lo único importante es sobrevivir, que ya se vengará después, y procura alimentar su odio día a día, pero no siempre es fácil. Porque Roger es el único ser humano con el que ha mantenido contacto en varios meses y porque sólo él significa calor en medio del frío que atenaza constantemente su cuerpo.

No importa que sea verano o invierno, ni que afuera nieve o salga el sol, Pansy Parkinson siempre tiene frío. Algo le dice que es por culpa de los dementores porque aunque ellos ya no estén allí, siempre quedará algo de su presencia en Azkaban. La joven lucha contra esa sensación con todos los medios a su alcance, poniéndose su túnica vieja y envolviéndose en su mugrienta manta, frotándose los brazos enérgicamente y echándose vaho en las manos, pero nunca obtiene resultados satisfactorios. Sólo cuando Roger Davis entra en la celda y la mira se siente un poco mejor.

Sólo un poco.

Pensar en lo que le ha pasado en los últimos meses duele. Hace que se sienta humillada y algunas veces incluso le cuesta respirar, pero poco a poco ha ido aprendiendo a vivir con ello y ha terminado por acostumbrarse. En ocasiones se resiste y le pide que se vaya, renunciando a la comida y al calor, pero ese día está realmente cansada. No puede dejar de pensar en lo que ocurrió un año antes, cuando fue juzgada por el Wizengamont, y ha pasado una buena parte del día dormitando y teniendo sueños horribles. Está tan cansada que no espera a que Roger le diga que haga lo que tiene que hacer. Ni siquiera le importa que pueda reírse de ella y aprovecharse de su desesperación para causarle aún más daño. Necesita su calor.

El calor de Roger.

Se acerca a él, se aferra a su cuerpo y deja que su mano se deslice hasta su entrepierna. No hay besos porque Roger siempre se ha negado a dárselos. Asegura que no es digna, que los besos son sólo para las buenas chicas, aquellas a las que los hombres decentes quieren de verdad. Pero a Pansy le da igual. Ella tampoco quiere besar a Davis y ese día menos que nunca. Sólo quiere calor y él sonríe y no se hace de rogar.

—Ya veo que me has echado de menos —Dice, burlón, mientras hace que la puerta se cierre a su espalda y aprieta con ambas manos las nalgas de la prisionera—. Eres una perra ansiosa.

Pansy quiere decirle que se calle y que no la insulte, pero insiste en sus intentos de seducción y nota como la polla de ese hijo de puta se pone dura cuando la acaricia con decisión. Escucha el gruñido de Roger y sabe que no tendrá que esperar más. En realidad, y no sabe si para bien o para mal, nunca hay que esperar demasiado. Davis la empuja hasta hacerla caer sobre el catre, le alza el vestido hasta la cintura y se coloca entre sus piernas. Tantea bruscamente un instante antes de hundirse en su cuerpo. Es rudo, bestial y en absoluto cariñoso. Le hace daño y se la folla con tanta fuerza que no es capaz de contener los quejidos, pero no le importa. Para Pansy, ese dolor significa calor porque, mientras su cuerpo arde en agonía, ella no tiene que pensar en otra cosa que no sea el odio que siente por Roger.

Normalmente no dura demasiado, pero ese día Davis se esmera más de lo acostumbrado. Hace que Pansy se dé la vuelta y la joven se encuentra mirando fijamente el colchón mohoso que hace las veces de cama. Se le encoje el estómago cuando piensa en la primera vez que Roger se la folló de esa manera, casi medio año antes. Recuerda el dolor, el asco y la impotencia. Recuerda que después se pasó varias horas inmóvil, llorando en silencio y maldiciendo al mundo mágico en general y a Roger Davis en particular. Y recuerda de forma especial que, después de quebrantar por completo su espíritu, ese cabrón le dio carne de ternera y tarta de manzana para cenar. A veces aún es capaz de saborear ambas cosas.

Cuando todo termina la piel de Pansy quema. El calor la invade por dentro y por fuera y durante un glorioso segundo se siente mejor. Mucho mejor. Desgraciadamente dura tan poco que no tarda en desear ponerse a llorar. Davis le da un fuerte manotazo en el trasero y se aleja de ella para subirse los pantalones y colocarse bien su túnica de guardia. Casi parece un hombre distinguido y todo. Seguramente la gente piensa que es alguien digno de su posición, un luchador nato y uno de los buenos y a Pansy le gustaría poder abrirles los ojos a todos ellos, pero sabe que nadie la escuchará porque ella es la hija de un mortífago.

Es la mala.

—Francamente, Parkinson, no quería follar esta noche.

La chica escucha el tono de voz tranquilo y se sienta en el catre para poder mirarle. Ve que Davis agita la varita y ante ella aparecen carne asada y tarta. La pregunta se le escapa antes de que pueda pensar en lo estúpida que resultará.

—¿Un premio?

—No exactamente —Davis carraspea y durante un instante parece lamentar algo. Pansy no sabe qué, pero se estremece igual—. Es más bien un consuelo.

—¿Un consuelo?

Pansy cree conocer la respuesta antes de que Davis hable. Lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos y Roger se pasa la mano por el cuello como si estuviera nervioso. Nunca le ha visto comportarse de esa forma y no quiere tener que entender lo que le pasa. Pansy lo encuentra más humano que nunca, pero la fantasía se derrumba cuando él le habla con esa heladora frialdad.

—Tus padres han muerto hace unas horas. Se escondían en una zona montañosa de los Estados Unidos y los aurores dieron con ellos a primera hora de la mañana. Se negaron a entregarse, hubo una pelea y perdieron.

El corazón se le para. Le parece que Davis dice algo sobre joderse, pero no puede escucharle. No puede ser verdad. Ese cabrón le está mintiendo para hacerle daño. No se conforma con lo que le está haciendo ahora. Quiere más. Y Pansy no cree que pueda soportar ese algo más porque la esperanza de reunirse con sus padres le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante. ¿Y ahora están muertos? No puede ser. No. No. No.

Mira a Davis. Tiene los ojos negros repletos de lágrimas. Le odia más que nunca. Ha ido hasta su celda sabiendo que debía darle una noticia horrible y aún así ha dejado que le sedujera y se la ha follado y le ha hecho daño. Pansy está más dispuesta que nunca a terminar con esa situación allí y en ese momento, pero cuando su cuerpo reacciona Davis ya no está en la celda. Le ha dejado la comida y lo que parece una manta nueva.

Una manta que será del todo inútil porque Pansy vuelve a tener frío. Pero no es un frío normal. Es la clase de frío que te rompe el alma y te deja rota para siempre. Un frío que ni siquiera Roger Davis podrá convertir de nuevo en calor.

* * *

**4**

**En libertad**

Cuando Pansy recoge sus únicas posesiones y se dispone a abandonar esa celda de mierda, desea de todo corazón que sea Davis quien la lleve fuera de Azkaban. Quiere dejarle claro que la noche anterior fue la última vez y recordarse por qué desea tanto vengarse de él, pero el muy cobarde no tiene huevos para acudir a la cárcel. Es un guardia menudo y de pelo cano el encargado de ir a buscarla. A Pansy le parece que está medio cegato y le sorprende que sea incluso agradable con ella. Se pregunta si ese viejo también se follará a las presas que hay a su cargo, pero una vocecita maliciosa le dice que el pobre desgraciado tiene pinta de llevar años sin tener una erección. Y se ríe, no sólo porque le gusta comprobar que su sentido del humor sigue intacto, sino porque Azkaban se quedará atrás para siempre. Puede que sus padres se hayan ido para no volver, pero tiene buenos amigos ahí fuera y, lo más importante, Roger Davis no volverá a molestarla. Nunca más.

Durante el viaje al Ministerio de Magia, la joven bruja fantasea con todas las cosas que hará a partir de entonces. Se dice que debe buscar a Malfoy cuanto antes. Le pedirá pasar unos días en su casa y tal vez se atreva a solicitarle un préstamo. El Wizengamont embargó todos sus bienes familiares y Pansy se sabe en la calle. Deberá buscar un empleo, algo grande porque es una bruja capaz y ni siquiera Azkaban ha hecho que su poder mengüe. Y después, todo irá a mejor. Tal vez engatuse a algún brujo honorable, rico y, a poder ser, anciano. O tal vez no lo necesite y Draco pueda ayudarla a recuperar su fortuna.

Para su desgracia, Pansy no cuenta con el rechazo de Draco y del resto de la sociedad. Tres meses después de salir de Azkaban, la joven ha descubierto que ya no tiene amigos, ni dinero y que nadie quiere darle trabajo a la hija de los Parkinson quien, para colmo, ha cumplido condena y es tan mala como sus progenitores. Pansy intenta por todos los medios sobrevivir pero esa noche, sentada en una esquina del callejón Knockturn, siente que no puede más. Está allí porque una vieja loca la ha atacado en mitad del Callejón Diagón. Resulta irónico que esté más segura en el lugar más siniestro de todo el mundo mágico inglés. Está cansada, tiene hambre y, para su absoluta consternación, echa de menos Azkaban. Porque allí al menos tenía un plato de comida dos veces al día, una cama y un techo sobre su cabeza.

Se dice que todo terminará mejorando, que encontrará a alguien dispuesto a darle un empleo y podrá tener una casa y un futuro. Ni siquiera necesita trabajar en algo grande; a esas alturas se conforma con muy poco. Incluso con las migajas de cualquier miserable sangresucia.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿A quién tenemos aquí?

Esa voz. Pansy recuerda todas las noches de indefensión pasadas en su celda de Azkaban y no tarda ni un segundo en echar mano de la varita y ponerse en pie. Lamentablemente, Roger Davis es más rápido y antes de que ella pueda atacar, ya la ha desarmado. Pansy siente una mano fuerte rodeándole el cuello y la fría piedra de las paredes en su espalda y se dice que hará cualquier cosa para defenderse de ese cabrón. Aunque tenga que arrancarle los ojos con las uñas.

—¿Qué ibas a hacer, Parkinson?

—Matarte.

Davis entorna los ojos y permanece muy serio un instante. Después, suelta una carcajada que desconcierta a la chica.

—Ya veo que mis esfuerzos por bajarte los humos no han servido de mucho. Eres una zorra orgullosa, Parkinson.

—Y tú eres un hijo de puta —Pansy se aferra a su brazo y le mantiene la mirada con firmeza—. Ya no estamos en Azkaban, así que suéltame ahora mismo. No tienes ningún poder sobre mí.

Piensa que no la va a soltar, que le va a lanzar un hechizo paralizante y se la va a follar allí mismo, pero se equivoca. Davis le suelta muy despacio y se aleja un paso de ella. No le devuelve la varita porque tal vez se le ha pegado algo de sus compañeros de Ravenclaw.

—¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta de que ya no eres nadie, Pansy? —Dice en un susurro. Su voz nunca ha sonado de esa forma, suave y sedosa, similar a la voz de un amigo—. ¡Mírate! Tenías mejor aspecto en Azkaban. Estás sucia y hambrienta. Todo el mundo te ha dado la espalda. Estás sola, sin dinero y sin trabajo. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que sobrevivirás?

Pansy se estremece y durante un instante está a punto de rendirse ante Davis. Recuerda que durante muchos meses fue su único ancla en la tierra, la única fuente de calor de su universo helado, y reconoce que a veces ha echado en falta aferrarse a alguien. Todavía le odia y desea vengarse, por supuesto, pero comienza a estar cansada de nuevo. Y cada día soporta menos estar cansada.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—¿No? Pues yo creo que puedo ayudarte a que tu situación mejore. Conozco a alguien que tal vez esté dispuesto a contratarte. No será gran cosa, pero sí un comienzo. Algo mejor de lo que tienes ahora.

Pansy aprieta los dientes. Es la primera vez que alguien le ofrece ayuda desde que salió de Azkaban y, aunque en cualquier otra circunstancia se hubiera sentido aliviada, no se fía de Davis. No puede permitirse hacerlo.

—¿Y qué ganas tú con eso?

Roger guarda silencio. Parece estar pensándose su respuesta hasta que extiende un brazo y le acaricia una mejilla.

—Echo de menos tus súplicas.

La chica contiene el grito a duras penas. Siente cómo su magia vibra de ira en su interior y está segura de que bien podría desbordarse en cualquier momento. Lucha por contenerse y se dispone a mandar a la mierda a Davis cuando él sigue hablando.

—Piénsalo, Pansy. ¿Qué te espera si no aceptas lo que te ofrezco? A nadie le importará que te mueras de hambre. Tu única opción será el mundo muggle y, ¿estás dispuesta a ir allí?

Por nada del mundo. Cualquier cosa menos vivir rodeada de esas bestias horribles.

—Te odio —Le dice con los puños apretados y los ojos negros refulgiendo de ira.

—No me importa que lo hagas siempre y cuando estés ahí para cuando te necesite.

Pansy no se siente con fuerzas para hablar. Está a punto de ponerse a llorar. Aún le resulta un poco difícil de creer que su vida haya quedado destruida para siempre. Le angustia pensar en todas las injusticias que ha tenido que sufrir y recuerda a sus padres y la última vez que los vio. Deberían haberse ido juntos. Tal vez a esas alturas los tres estarían muertos. O tal vez no les hubieran encontrado jamás. Pansy no sabe qué hacer ni qué siente. Sólo sabe que no va a permitir que Davis la vea en ese estado. Por eso, recupera su varita de un tirón y se va corriendo.

Odia a ese maldito cabrón con toda su alma.

* * *

**5**

**Lo que Roger calla**

Seamus Finnigan le cae bien. Teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de amigos de su hermana fueron a Slytherin, contar con un Gryffindor fanfarrón y escandaloso en la familia no le supone ningún problema. Lo que más le gusta de Finnigan no es que sea un héroe de guerra, sino que quiera tantísimo a Tracy. Porque Seamus puede ser un cretino, que lo es, pero le salvó el pescuezo a su hermana durante aquellos horribles meses en Hogwarts y luego permaneció a su lado cuando todos pensaban que se quedaría ciega. Finalmente Tracy consiguió recuperar la vista, afianzó su relación con Seamus y ahora les vienen con esas. Se van a vivir juntos. Y no es que a Roger le pille por sorpresa, pero realmente siente que su hermanita va a empezar a alejarse de él y no le apetece nada tener que hacerlo.

—Como no la cuides voy a ir a por ti y te voy a cruciar el culo, Finnigan —Amenaza mientras sonríe y estrecha la mano de un más que entusiasmado Seamus.

—¡Ja! Que te piensas que puedes vencerme en un duelo mágico. Porque te recuerdo que en esta habitación sólo hay un héroe de guerra y ése no eres tú.

Los cuñados se ríen estruendosamente y Tracy y su madre hacen ese gesto condescendiente que las hace parecer más iguales que nunca. Los meses posteriores a la guerra fueron muy difíciles para su familia, pero a Roger le gusta comprobar que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Ahora son felices y está convencido de que el futuro será bueno para todos.

Pero no siempre ha sido así. Recuerda cómo se sintió poco después de la caída de Voldemort, la rabia que invadió su cuerpo cuando supo lo que los mortífagos hicieron. Quiso hacerles pagar por tanto daño ocasionado y encontró a la víctima perfecta.

Pansy Parkinson.

Se estremece al pensar en ella. No sabe en qué momento ha caído en su trampa, pero ciertamente no puede quitársela de la cabeza. A veces piensa que la muy zorra le ha lanzado un hechizo para mantenerlo atado a ella porque la desea tanto que duele. No es que la quiera, por supuesto que no. Él jamás podría enamorarse de una miserable como ella, pero follársela es simplemente genial. Le encanta ejercer ese poder, sentirla vibrar bajo su cuerpo y escuchar sus súplicas. Sobre todo esto último. Y realmente lamenta tener que abandonar la reunión familiar tan pronto, pero lleva casi una semana sin ver a Pansy y la necesita.

Se despide de sus padres y su hermana con un abrazo y se desaparece hasta el recibidor de uno de los edificios del Callejón Diagón. Está justo en el límite con el Callejón Knockturn y es un lugar oscuro y muy poco agradable, lo único que una chica como Parkinson puede permitirse. Lo único digno que podría llegar a merecer.

Sube las escaleras estrechas y empinadas hasta llegar al segundo piso y camina con decisión hasta la última puerta del pasillo. No se molesta en llamar. Sabe que Pansy está allí y siente un tirón en los pantalones al fantasear con lo que está a punto de ocurrir. Se dice que nunca más dejará pasar una semana y va hasta la habitación.

La bruja duerme. Desde que empezó a trabajar para un afamado criador de caballos mágicos, Pansy termina el día agotada. Su labor consiste en limpiar a los animales y Roger sabe que no soporta hacerlo, pero es lo único que tiene. Se acerca a la cama y se sienta junto a ella, observando sus facciones antes de despertarla.

Es una chica guapa, siempre lo ha sido. Davis la deseó por primera vez en Hogwarts, pero siempre la supo fuera de su alcance porque pertenecían a grupos distintos. Pansy, con todos sus prejuicios de estúpida sangrepura jamás se habría liado con un chico famoso por salir con cuanta sangresucia se le pusiera en el camino. Ella nunca hubiera aceptado sus proposiciones, pero la suerte le había sonreído a Roger y allí estaban.

Se inclina para darle un beso en la mejilla. Desde que Pansy aceptara su ayuda, Roger acostumbra a ser un poco más suave con ella. Teme alejarla de su lado, que ella se plantee una vida en el mundo muggle. Sabe que para recibir es necesario dar y no desea perderla. Es demasiado apetitosa como para hacerlo.

Cuando ella abre los ojos y le mira, el odio está justo donde siempre. Roger siente un extraño arañazo en el pecho que reprime inmediatamente porque hay cosas que es mejor no plantearse. Le gusta la situación tal y como está y esa noche, como otras tantas, se limita a meterse bajo las sábanas y a desnudar a su amante con manos expertas. No sabe qué le deparará el futuro, pero sabe que Pansy Parkinson no se le escapará con facilidad.

* * *

**Epílogo**

Pansy Parkinson lleva cinco años trabajando en los establos. Aunque los animales nunca han sido de su agrado, poco a poco se ha ido acostumbrando a ellos y podría decirse que se ha encariñado con un par de los caballos alados. Las criaturas parecen contentas cuando les acaricia el hocico y Pansy acostumbra a entretenerse allí más de la cuenta porque al menos no tiene que pensar en lo que le espera en casa.

También se ha acostumbrado a Roger Davis. De hecho, en los últimos años se ha acostumbrado a cosas a las que jamás pensó que tendría que acostumbrarse, pero todo le parece válido con tal de sobrevivir. Sigue creyendo que algún día vendrán tiempos mejores y espera con ansias la aparición de alguien que la ayude en su propósito de impartir justicia. La palabra venganza aún no ha desaparecido de su vocabulario y jamás lo hará.

Y entonces, cuando aquel brujo anciano y de fuerte acento oriental aparece en los establos con un potro precioso y un tanto salvaje, Pansy sonríe y piensa que ha llegado su oportunidad.

**FIN**

_Y ya está. Siento que podría haberme extendido muchísimo más, pero el límite de palabras no lo permite. Espero que la historia os haya gustado y me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones. Por lo demás, besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
